bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 352d. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 4)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 4 (Plans to defeat the Empire/Vader and Sidious/Killing the Scout Troopers/Meeting the Ewoks/Luke and Vader) (at Space) the Rebel fleet slowly flies around Space. (at the headquarters) The Rebels came up with a plan to defeat the Empire. There was a friendly alien named Admiral Ackbar and Lando prepares to join the Rebellion. Joshua: Well, look at you, a general, huh? Jonesy: Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab. Joshua: Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack. Jonesy: I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it. Joshua: Well, who says they didn't. But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember? One of the Rebels begun started the plans. Shelly: The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. (turns on the hologram of Death Star II) The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please. Ackbar: You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor. General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack. Joshua: (to Jonesy) Good luck. You're gonna need it. Ackbar: General Madine. Snail: We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator. Gil: Sounds dangerous. Ashlie: I wonder who they found to pull that off. Snail: General Solo, is your strike team assembled? Joshua: Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: That's one. Ashlie: Uh, General... count me in. Tobias: I'm with you, too! Luke arrived to see Leia and Han. Ashlie: (hugs Tobias) What is it? Tobias: Ask me again sometime. Joshua: Luke. Tobias: Hi, Han... Chewie. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: "Exciting" is hardly the word I would use. (at the docking bay) The Rebels prepared the stolen Imperial shuttle and the Millennium Falcon. Joshua: Look. I want you to take her. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet. Jonesy: All right, old buddy. You know, I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She-she won't get a scratch. Alright? Joshua: Right. I got your promise now. Not a scratch. Jonesy: Look, would you get going, you pirate. Good luck. Joshua: You, too. (at the Imperial shuttle) Luke prepares the shuttle and Leia came in. Joshua: You got her warmed? Tobias: Yeah, she's comin' up. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: No. I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie. (looks at the Millennium Falcon) Ashlie: Hey, are you awake? Joshua: Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again. Chewbacca: (roars) Ashlie: Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody? Tobias: All set. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Here we go again. Joshua: Alright, hang on. the Imperial shuttle buzzed into hyperspace. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Darth Vader came to see Darth Sidious with the advisors. Nonny: What is thy bidding, my master? Mr. Grumpfish: Send the fleet to the far side of Endor, Lord Vader. There it will stay until called for. Nonny: What of the reports of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust, your excellency? Mr. Grumpfish: It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us! Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders. Nonny: Yes, my Master. (at the Imperial shuttle) The gang prepares to go to a green planet called Endor which is close to Death Star II. Joshua: If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie. Chewbacca: (roars) Crab: (on the radio) We have you on our screen now. Please identify. Joshua: Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield. (at the Star Destroyer) An officer named Admiral Piett was investigating the shuttle. Crab: Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage. (at the Imperial shuttle) Ashlie: Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid. Joshua: It'll work. It'll work. Tobias: Vader's on that ship. Joshua: Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: I don't know. Fly casual. Tobias: I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come. Joshua: It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here. Chewbacca: (roars) (at the Star Destroyer) Darth Vader came to see Piett. Nonny: Where is that shuttle going? Joe Agate: Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination? Joshua: Parts and technical crew for the forest moon. Nonny: Do they have a code clearance? Joe Agate: It's an older code, sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them. Shall I hold them? Nonny: No. Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself. Joe Agate: As you wish, my lord. Carry on. (at the Imperial shuttle) Han prepares to go towards Endor. Joshua: They're not goin' for it, Chewie. Chewbacca: (roars) Crab: Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course. Joshua: Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem. (at Endor) Endor, the green sanctuary moon, was a forest and the Rebels landed on the forest. Gil: Oh, I told you it was dangerous here. They saw some troopers out on the Forest. Ashlie: Shall we try and go around? Joshua: It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here. Tobias: Quietly, there might be more of them out there. Joshua: Hey... it's me. The troopers might know that Han was sneaking up on him. Little Fish: Go for help! Go! Tobias: Great. Come on. Ashlie: (saw the bike) Over there! Two more of them! Tobias: I see them. Wait, Leia! They went on to the bikes to chase the troopers. Tobias: Quick! Jam their comlink. Center switch! They left Han behind. Joshua: Hey, wait! (throws down the troopers) Meanwhile, Luke and Leia chases after the troopers on bikes. Tobias: Move closer! Leia moves faster and they were closer. Tobias: Get alongside that one! They bump into the trooper and Luke leaps on another bike. Tobias: Get him! Two of the troopers were behind Luke and Leia. Tobias: Keep on that one! I'll take these two! Leia chased after the trooper but the trooper shots Leia's bike and she hops off. Luckily, the trooper bumps into the tree amd explodes. Luke was chasing the trooper but he bumps Luke's bike and made Luke hops off and the bike explode. Luke draws out the lightsaber and cuts the bike off. R2-D2 saw someone coming. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, General Solo, somebody's coming. Oh! Luke arrived back to see Han and the others. Joshua: Luke! Where's Leia? Tobias: What? She didn't come back? Joshua: I thought she was with you. Tobias: We got separated. Hey, we better go look for her. Joshua: Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300. Tobias: Come on, R2. We'll need your scanners. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Don't worry, Master Luke. We know what to do. And you said it was pretty here. Ugh! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the crash site) A strange little critter called an Ewok appeared and saw Leia, who was unconscious. It tried poking her with a stick. Leia woke up. Ashlie: Cut it out! Pink Bird: (growls and speaks Ewokese) Ashlie: I'm not gonna hurt you. (groans) Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Trouble is, I don't know where here is. Well, maybe you can help me. Come on, sit down. Pink Bird: (growls) Ashlie: I promise I won't hurt you. Now come here. Pink Bird: (growls) Ashlie: Alright. You want something to eat? (grabs some food) Pink Bird: (speaking Ewokese) Ashlie: That's right. Come on. Hmmm? Leia feeds the Ewok some food and when she took the helmet off, it tries to stop her. Ashlie: Look, it's a hat. It's not gonna hurt you. Look. You're a jittery little thing, aren't you? Pink Bird: (hears something and speaks Ewokese) Ashlie: What is it? They looked around and then, the troopers almost shoots them. Leia looked around and she was caught. Little Fish #1: Freeze! Come on, get up! The troopers didn't notice that an Ewok was there. Little Fish #1: Go get your ride and take her back to base. Little Fish #2: Yes, sir. Then, an Ewok hits the trooper and Leia hits him as well. Leia starts shooting the bike and explodes. Ashlie: Come on, let's get outta here. Pink Bird: (speaks Ewokese) The Ewok and Leia goes to other directions. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Meanwhile, Darth Vader came to see Darth Sidious, who sensed Vader's presence. Mr. Grumpfish: I told you to remain on the command ship. Nonny: A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor. Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, I know. Nonny: My son is with them, your excellency. Mr. Grumpfish: Are you sure? Nonny: I have felt him, my Master. Mr. Grumpfish: Strange, that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader. Nonny: They are clear, my Master. Mr. Grumpfish: Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for him. Nonny: He will come to me, your excellency? Mr. Grumpfish: I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me. Nonny: As you wish, your excellency. (at Endor) Luke finds Leia's helmet and Han and the others came to see him. Joshua: Luke! Luke! Gil: Oh, Master Luke. Tobias: There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this. Gil: I'm afraid that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Joshua: I hope she's alright. Chewbacca knew something and smell something. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: What, Chewie? What? Chewie! Chewbacca saw some meat hanging there. Joshua: Hey, I don't get it. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie. Chewbacca tries to grab it. Tobias: Chewie, wa-wait! Don't! When Chewbacca tries to grab the meat, a net caught them. Joshua: Nice work. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach. Tobias: Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing. Han, can you reach my lightsaber? R2-D2 had an idea and uses the saw. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a very long dro-o-op!! They're free from the net but they're surrounded by a bunch of Ewoks who was wielding some kind of spear. Joshua: Wha-? Hey! (grabs the spear) Point that thing someplace else. Black Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Joshua: Hey! Tobias: Han, don't. It'll be alright. The Ewoks took away the lightsaber, the gun and even Chewbacca's crossbow. Chewbacca: (roars) Tobias: Chewie, give 'em your crossbow. Gil: Oh, my head. The Flock: (gasps and chatters in Ewokese) Gil: Oh, my goodness! The Ewoks saw C-3PO and bows to him. Tobias: Do you understand anything they're saying? Gil: Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. Joshua: What are you telling them? Gil: Hello, I think... I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this? Gil: I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper. Joshua: Proper?! Gil: It's against my programming to impersonate a deity. Joshua: Why, you- The Ewoks has their spears around Han. Joshua: My mistake. He's an old friend of mine. The Ewoks took Luke and the others as prisoners. (at Ewok Village) The Ewoks puts the two Rebels and a Wookiee on a barbecue pit. Joshua: I have a really bad feeling about this. There were a lot of Ewoks and there was an Ewok Chief talking to C-3PO. Gil: (speaking in Ewokese) Red Bird: (speaks in Ewokese) Joshua: What did he say? Gil: I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor. Chewbacca: (roars) Leia saw Luke and Han, who were about to be roasted by the Ewoks. Tobias: Leia! Joshua: Leia! The Ewoks was blocking her way and C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chewbacca sees Leia. Gil: Your Royal Highness. Ashlie: But these are my friends. 3PO, tell them they must be set free. Gil: (speaking Ewokese) Red Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Joshua: Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much. Tobias: 3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic. Gil: But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly... Tobias: Just tell them. Gil: (speaks Ewokese) The Flock: (gasps and chatters) The Ewoks prepared to roast Han and Luke. Gil: You see, Master Luke. They didn't believe me. Just as I said they wouldn't. Luke uses the Force to make the throne floating without using his hands. Gil: Wha-wha-what's happening! Oh! Oh, dear! Oh! Put me down! He-e-elp! Master Luke! R2! Somebody, somebody, help! Master Luke, R2! R2, quickly! Do something, somebody! Oh! Ohhh! The Ewoks released the two Rebels, R2-D2 and Chewbacca. Gil: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness. Tobias: Thanks, 3PO. Gil: I... I never knew I had it in me. (at the Ewok hut) C-3PO told a story about many things and people until R2-D2 shows up. Gil: (in Ewokese) ...Princess Leia... R2... Darth Vader... Death Star... Jedi... Obi-Wan Kenobi... Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Yes, R2. I was just coming to that. (in Ewokese) ...Millennium Falcon... Cloud City... Vader... Han Solo... carbonite... Sarlacc... (in Ewokese) Red Bird: (in Ewokese) The Flock: (in Ewokese) Joshua: What's going on? Ashlie: I don't know. Luke watches as the Ewoks was making the Rebels part of the tribe. Gil: Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe. The Ewoks began hugging the Rebels. Joshua: Just what I always wanted. They notice Luke left the hut and Leia follows him. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Well, short help is better than no help at all, Chewie. Pink Bird: (hugs Joshua) Joshua: Thank you. Okay. Gil: He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator. Joshua: Good. How far is it? Ask him. We need some fresh supplies, too. And try and get our weapons back. Gil: (in Ewokese) Joshua: And hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day. (at Ewok Village) Leia came to see Luke. She knew what was wrong with Luke. Ashlie: Luke, what's wrong? Tobias: Leia... do you remember your mother? Your real mother? Ashlie: Just a little bit. She died when I was very young. Tobias: What do you remember? Ashlie: Just... images, really. Feelings. Tobias: Tell me. Ashlie: She was very beautiful. Kind, but... sad. Why are you asking me all this? Tobias: I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her. Ashlie: Luke, tell me. What's troubling you? Tobias: Vader is here... now, on this moon. Ashlie: How do you know? Tobias: I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him. Ashlie: Why? Tobias: He's my father. Ashlie: Your father? Tobias: There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance. Ashlie: Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I... I don't understand and could never have. Tobias: You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it... I have it... and... my sister has it. Yes. It's you Leia. Ashlie: I know. Somehow... I've always known. Tobias: Then you know why I have to face him. Ashlie: No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you. Tobias: No, you don't. You've always been strong. Ashlie: But, why must you confront him? Tobias: Because... there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try. Luke knew Obi-Wan was right and leaves to fight Darth Vader and Han came to see Leia. Leia was about to cry. Joshua: Hey, what's goin' on? Ashlie: Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while. Joshua: Nothing? Come on, tell me. What's goin' on? Ashlie: I... I can't tell you. Joshua: Did you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell? Ashlie: I... Joshua: Ahhh... (leaves but turns to Ashlie) I'm sorry. Ashlie: Hold me. (at the landing platform of Endor) the second Death Star looms over Endor and Darth Vader's shuttle lands on the platform. Vader came to see the commander with Luke. Crab: This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this. (showing the lightsaber) Nonny: (grabs the lightsaber) Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me. Crab: Yes, my Lord. Nonny: (to Tobias) The Emperor, his excellency, has been expecting you. Tobias: I know, father. Nonny: So, you have accepted the truth. Tobias: I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father. Nonny: That name no longer has any meaning for me. Tobias: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now. Nonny: (turns on the lightsaber) I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen. (turns off the lightsaber) Tobias: Come with me. Nonny: Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master. Tobias: I will not turn... and you'll be forced to kill me. Nonny: If that is your destiny. Tobias: Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within' you. Let go of your hate. Nonny: It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now. Tobias: Then my father is truly dead. END of Part 4 Category:Stories